warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
ColorClan
''Welcome to ColorClan, Clan of the color spectrum; Oh, hello there~! I'm Mothfur, one of the members of ColorClan. Welcome! We're always happy to see another cat with colors. Sadly, if you are monochrome, our leader Wishstar has to send you out to MonochromeClan. She thinks that cats that are completely monochrome are evil, the same way she thinks the leader of MonochromeClan thinks that completely colored cats are evil. About; In ColorClan, you have to possess some color to remain in the Clan. Cats that are born with black, gray, or white fur and eyes are often shunned once they reach apprentice rank. However, there is an exception: If a monochrome cat can prove their worth and not end up with monochrome kin, they are allowed to stay. If they cannot prove their worth or if they end up producing monochrome kin, then the monochrome cat and their monochrome kin will be sent out of the Clan to live as either loners or as a member of MonochromeClan. With a monochrome deputy, life in the Clan is riskier than ever, and Wishstar has nearly thrown cats with monochrome fur out, even if their eyes were bright and colorful. There are actually cats who are starting to rebel against her, both inside and outside of the Clan. They're even planning on enlisting the help of MonochromeClan to help them out (and are also thinking of going to MorningClan for help). These cats want the two Clans to merge into one Clan: HarmonyClan (to go with the fact that all of the cats would live in harmony together, despite any differences.) Join; Contact Mello on this page's talkpage to join! Allegiances; Leader; Wishstar Prejudiced, slightly cold, yet secretly wishful, slightly harsh, long-haired, close-minded, lavender-tinted silver and white she-cat with golden-brown paws, ear tips, and a patch on her nose, and brilliant violet eyes. Hates monochrome cats, and wishes that they didn't exist, with the possible exception of her deputy, Mysteryheart. She's this way because her parents, Color and Beachwind, were killed by cats of MonochromeClan. Camelliawish's sister. Roleplayed by Leia.'' ''Deputy; Mysteryheart Mysterious, curious, scrawny, bony, yet strong, fluffy, long-haired, slightly spiky-furred, ruffled, black tabby tom with a few very faint white streaks in his fur, very messy fur, white paws, and dull, emotionless, dark, coal-black eyes with very dark gray, almost black, rings around them. A formidable fighter despite his scrawny appearance, which earned him the trust of the prejudiced Wishstar. He uses this trust to put on an act of Wishstar being his friend while leading the rebellion. The illegitimate child of Heatherstar (of ColorClan) and Wingstar (of MonochromeClan). Roleplayed by Leia.'' : Apprentice; Gingerpaw ''Medicine Cat; Yellowheart A yellow tom with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Meadow.'' : Apprentice; Brownpaw ''Warriors; Camelliawish Sweet-faced, friendly, amiable, kind, open-minded, gentle, motherly, cheerful, light cream, creamy-white, tan, and black patched she-cat with a light gold star on her chest, and dark blue eyes. Wishstar's sister. She thinks that Wishstar's reasoning is wrong, and is a huge help to the rebellion. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Resonance'' Stalwart, stern, yet kind, wise, long-limbed, unique, quiet, expressionless, helpful, yet confusing at the same time, light blue, almost white, tom with thin gray streaks that resemble stitches scattered throughout his pelt, and pale green, almost white, eyes. Tom x Tom and a former loner who refused to take a warrior name. Refuses to take a side in the rebellion, although he believes Wishstar is wrong and will often say so. The only reason Wishstar hasn't sacked him is because of his importance to the Clan, as he is their best hunter. Roleplayed by Leia.'' : Apprentice; Pumpkinpaw Firedusk'' Hotheaded, slightly mean, bad tempered, somewhat rude, obnoxious, extremely loyal to Wishstar, bright ginger, red, yellowish-ginger, white, and pale blue tom, similar to a flickering flame, with greenish-yellow eyes. Reports anything he knows about rebellion and disloyalty to Wishstar, and loves her ruling. Roleplayed by Leia.'' : Apprentice; Redpaw Limeblossom'' Bouncy, lovable, lime-colored she-cat with light pink eyes. Roleplayed by SugarCat.'' : Apprentice; Velvetpaw Whitesong Quiet, shy, nice, caring, brave white and orange that changes colors when moods change blue when sad, red when angry, green when excited, purple when scared, and orange when ever. she-cat with pink eyes, she can see aura. Roleplayed by Whitesong : Apprentice; Crystalpaw Lycorisbreeze'' Pretty, nimble, slender, fiery, feisty, hot-headed, temperamental, fluffy, long-haired, white she-cat with reddish-ginger stripes near her face, on her ears, on her tail, on her legs, and on her underbelly, pale ginger toes, tail tip, muzzle, and ear tips, silvery-white paws, underbelly, rings around her eyes, neck, and chest, and pinky-orange eyes with pale blue swirls near her pupils. An AspenClan cat before it fell apart. Doesn't get what's wrong with monochrome cats. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Rosedawn'' Shy around new cats, yet easily excited, timid, small, mottled pinky-cream marbled tabby she-cat with mottled cream marbled tabby patches on her pelt, deep pinky-red and light, soft pink rose petals scattered through her fur, thorns replacing her claws, and rose-colored eyes. An AspenClan cat before it fell apart. Wants to combine ColorClan and MonochromeClan, as she was separated from her best friends because of Wishstar. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Stembreeze'' Slightly big, slightly muscular, short-legged, fluffy, short-haired, sleek, quiet, gentle, smart, pale cream tom with darker tips to his fur, large, pointed ears, and round pale blue eyes. Translates for Littlewing. An AspenClan cat before it fell apart. Avoids the rebellion entirely. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Littlewing'' Very small, fluffy, short-legged, pretty, sleek, very shy, introverted, quiet, cute, torbie she-cat with small, fluffier paws, a long, bushy tail, white tufts of fur on the tips of her ears, a strikingly pink nose, and pale amber eyes. Deaf and her right front paw is twisted. An AspenClan cat before it fell apart. Like Stembreeze, avoids the rebellion entirely. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Speckleflame Bright ginger she-cat with tortoiseshell patches, green eyes with gold flecks, a bushy tail and white paws. Pumpkinpaw's older sister. Formerly a rogue. Roleplayed by Tardis. ''Apprentices; Brownpaw Skittish, open-minded, happy-go-lucky, yet fearful of Wishstar, easily distracted, fluffy, light brown tabby tom with white paws, chest, and underbelly, light ginger ears, and soft, bright blue eyes. He doesn't want to live under Wishstar's wrath anymore, but is too scared to join the rebellion. Gingerpaw's brother. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Gingerpaw'' Hotheaded, sassy, mouthy, childish, naïve, innocent, long-limbed, fluffy, dark ginger tom with white and pale gray streaks on his underbelly, long claws, and hazel eyes. Like his brother, Brownpaw, he is sick of Wishstar's rule, but doesn't join the rebellion for fear of being discovered. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Velvetpaw'' Dark red she-cat with white paws and tail tip, and hazel-green eyes. Roleplayed by SugarCat.'' Redpaw Russian blue she-cat, with lighter blue stripes, and stormy grey eyes, very temperamental and protective of her opinions, and not afraid to speak out against others. Roleplayed by Bird. Crystalpaw Hyper, nice, loyal, brave, turquiose she-cat with purple eyes. Roleplayed by Whitesong. Pumpkinpaw Very fluffy ginger she-cat with shining green eyes and a black tail. Speckleflame's younger sister. Formerly a rogue. Roleplayed by Tardis. ''Queens; Mothfur Happy-go-lucky, smart, yet she appears ditsy, idiotic, and air-headed, small, positive most of the time, loyal, charming, light golden she-cat with long, silky fur, black ear tips, a white underbelly, two long strands of fur on the sides of her head, and crystalline blue eyes. Expecting Mysteryheart's kits. A spy for the rebellion; she maintains her ditsy, idiotic behavior when around Wishstar and those who have sided with her. She will also speak in third-person around them. Roleplayed by Leia.'' : Kits: Mellowkit and Searchkit. Fostering Heavenkit and Songkit. ''Kits; Heavenkit Fluffy, creative, ambitious, willful, sometimes described as 'heavenly', kind, generous, a people-pleaser, gullible, pale golden and white she-cat with long legs, a silver patch over her left eye, and pale blue eyes. 3 moons old. Songkit's sister, as well as sister to Tigerkit of MonochromeClan. An AspenClan cat before it fell apart. Wants Tigerkit to be in the same Clan as she and Songkit are. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Songkit'' Bright, bubbly, cheerful, hyperactive, happy-go-lucky, optimistic, yet uncertain, lonely, bright ginger tabby tom with black paws, a white patch over both of his eyes, and bright golden eyes. 3 moons old. Heavenkit's brother, as well as brother to Tigerkit of MonochromeClan. An AspenClan cat before it fell apart. Wants Tigerkit to be in the same Clan as he and Heavenkit are. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Mellowkit'' Cocky, fiery, intelligent, curious, determined, ambitious, long-legged, fluffy, long-haired, light golden tom with black paws, ears, and tail tip, a somewhat short, bushy tail, and ice-blue eyes. 0 moons old. Mysteryheart and Mothfur's son. Nearkit and Searchkit's brother. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Searchkit'' Sweet-natured, quiet, calm, curious, intelligent, positive, loyal, charming, somewhat large, tortoiseshell, white, and light golden tabby she-cat with fluffy paws, tufted ears, a bushy tail, and blue-gray eyes. 0 moons old. Mysteryheart and Mothfur's daughter. Nearkit and Mellowkit's sister. Roleplayed by Leia.'' ''Elders; Requiemshine Elderly, studious, intelligent, wise, long-limbed, bony, sweet, innocent, forgetful, battle-scarred, light yellowish-ginger tabby she-cat with white ears, a black swirl on her chest (a Treble clef), and sky-blue eyes. Hard of hearing and virtually blind in her right eye. Was the surrogate mother of Wishstar and Camelliawish after the death of Color. Neutral. Roleplayed by Leia.'' ''Former Members; See here for details. RPG; Mothfur cast a nervous glance at her mate and the deputy of ColorClan, Mysteryheart. It was risky for him to live in ColorClan, with his black pelt and eyes. Wishstar was going to pitch him out of the Clan when he was six moons old, but he was shown to be an impressive fighter. Firedusk glanced over at Mothfur. The queen looked slightly suspicious, as he could see her looking at Mysteryheart with worry. He padded over to the golden she-cat. "You're not worried about your monochrome scum mate, Mysteryheart, are you?" Firedusk asked Mothfur in his typical rude manner. Mothfur quickly put on her ditzy act and replied, "Only a little bit. But Mothfur doubts Wishstar would exile her deputy right now, so Mothfur doesn't see why she needs to be worried~" She smiled, but in reality, Mothfur was thinking, ''How DARE he call Mysteryheart "monochrome scum"! He's no better than Wishstar! Firedusk was still suspicious of the she-cat, but left her with a huff, as he had not been able to get any information out of her. He knew she was in the rebellion group, and he wanted her and the others gone. I'm Pansexual. Got a problem with it? Sorry, that's just who I am. 23:07, February 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Am I allowed to start rping lol?) Redpaw was watching, and narrowed her stormy grey eyes. 23:32, February 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Yeah!) Gingerpaw's tail flicked as he quietly hissed at Firedusk. "No cat should have to put up with that kind of fox-dung attitude!" he told himself, scowling at the warrior. Resonnance saw the scene as well and padded over to Mothfur. "I'm amazed at how you can keep your cool so well when he blatantly insulted your mate." Mothfur looked down at her paws. "I amaze myself as well. I'm surprised I've been able to keep this act up for so long. I'm pretty sure they've figured out that my ditsy attitude is an act, but they haven't been able to get anything out of me." She then stared up at the light blue tom and said, "We're going to make the rebellion happen." "Remember," the tom started, "I want no part in the rebellion itself." "I know," Mothfur replied, "but you're trustworthy enough that we can tell you about it." I'm Pansexual. Got a problem with it? Sorry, that's just who I am. 23:51, February 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- Redpaw flicked her tail, turning her gaze upwards. 23:59, February 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- Mysteryheart was trying to decide who to send out on patrols. Let's see... maybe Firedusk, Resonnance, and Gingerpaw for a hunting patrol, and Limeblossom, Velvetpaw, and myself for a border patrol... yes, that could work. At the very least, it should keep Firedusk away from my mate and myself. He spotted Resonnance over with his mate, Mothfur, and beckoned for him to come over. The pale blue tom politely bid his short farewell to the golden tabby before making his way over to the black tom. "What did you need me for, Mysteryheart?" he asked. The black tom replied, "Can you take Firedusk and Gingerpaw out for a hunting patrol? I'm taking Limeblossom and Velvetpaw out for a border patrol." "Can do," he answered, then went to locate the other two cats, finding Gingerpaw rather quickly, while Mysteryheart searched for Limeblossom and her apprentice. I'm Pansexual. Got a problem with it? Sorry, that's just who I am. 23:58, March 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Mysteryheart," called Limeblossom "We're ready to go!" "Ya!" Velvetpaw said " Let's go!" --When the sky opens up and rains cupcakes, i will have seen it all.- SugarCat 01:00, March 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- The black tom's tail tip flicked. "Then we're off." He led the way out of camp, with lime-green she-cat and her dark red apprentice in tow. .::. (There will be a story about Wishstar and how she became a total glitch (I use this instead of b**ch) to everyone except for her sister. Also, Camelliawish speaks in an extremely formal manner.) Noticing Wishstar pacing angrily outside of her den, Camelliawish decided to check up on her. "Sister?" she called as she neared the silver and white she-cat. "Whatever is the problem?" At the sight of her sister, Wishstar settled down a bit. "Mysteryheart," she replied back. "I know he's our best fighter, but can we really trust him? The monochrome cats killed our parents and almost devastated the Clan." "Only time will tell, my dear sister. He has proven himself to be an asset to our Clan in the past, and I believe that he will continue that route," replied cream and black she-cat. Anidala and Shipper! 22:44, July 8, 2014 (UTC) ---- Redpaw was walking around camp. 01:48, July 10, 2014 (UTC) ---- Requiemshine stared lazily at the camp from the entrance to the elders' den. (Argh! Writer's block again! Dx) Anidala and Shipper! 01:57, July 10, 2014 (UTC) ---- Redpaw waved her tail. (I know how that feels) 02:00, July 10, 2014 (UTC) ---- Whitesong sat in the clearing, she said to herself "Am I different StarClan?" And noticed Redpaw "Hello Redpaw." --Whitesong A large cluster of cats, led by Mysteryheart's border patrol, entered the camp. Wishstar noticed this and hissed, "What are they doing here?" The black tom calmly replied, "Wishstar, these cats claim to be from a Clan called AspenClan, which no longer exists. They don't want to give up being Clan cats, so when they found my patrol, they asked if they could come here and join." Wishstar surveyed the group with her sharp violet eyes. She flicked her tail at a few of the cats (a white she-cat with several scattered reddish stripes, a marbled pinkish-cream tabby she-cat, a cream tom, a torbie she-cat, a pale golden and white she-kit, and a ginger tabby tom). "You six may stay here. You other six cannot." One of the six who was turned away, a white tabby she-cat, was outraged. "Why can't we join!?" The leader glared at her. "You're among the monochrome scum. Leave ColorClan, and never return." "But isn't that black tabby your deputy?!" a mottled pale gray tom asked, also outraged that he was denied a place to stay. "I trust Mysteryheart here with my life. He has proven his worth as a member of ColorClan, though he will be put to the test again when his and Mothfur's kits are born," she replied. "Now leave before I lose it! Mysteryheart, escort them away from here!" The black tabby tom dipped his head to his leader, then flicked his tail at the six cats who had been denied to join ColorClan. "I wanna stay with Heavenkit and Songkit!" wailed a black tom with a few white stripes. He couldn't have been more than three moons old, and the other two kits (who were allowed to stay) seemed upset. Mysteryheart gathered that they were siblings. A shame they had to be separated, he thought sorrowfully. I wonder if his mother or father is stuck there as well. "Come along," he mewed to the group. "I can take you over to MonochromeClan, where I'm sure you will be accepted. Ironstar allows almost any cat to join his Clan." The kit sniffled. "I just wanna be with my siblings again. We lost our parents in the rogue attack that destroyed AspenClan. One of the former leaders, Aspenstar, had banded together with a bunch of rogues and led a huge attack on our Clan. She still had seven of her nine lives, which meant that my mom, Gingerstar, only had two lives. She and my father, Bonefrost, were among the first to be killed. Then our medicine cat apprentice, Ratstorm, his mate Everbloom, and her parents Brackenpelt and Frostwolf were killed by her, and everyone went wild. The twelve of us barely escaped with our lives. We're pretty sure the other kits died in her blind rage, as well as the queens." Myseryheart's black eyes widened in surprise. A three-moon-old kit had gone through that?! "I... I'm so sorry for your loses," he mewed, trying to make things a little less awkward. (This part will be continued on MonochromeClan) Meanwhile, Wishstar had called the rest of the Clan together for a Clan meeting. "Cats of ColorClan," she yowled on the Color Ledge, a wedge of brightly-colored rocks jutting out of the short rock wall that lined the edge of part of the camp, "these six cats are going to become ColorClan members. Lycorisbreeze, Rosedawn, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend ColorClan, even if it costs you your lives?" "We do," replied the reddish-striped white she-cat (Lycorisbreeze) and the marbled pinkish-cream tabby she-cat (Rosedawn). "Then by the powers of StarClan, you are no longer warriors of AspenClan. Instead, you are warriors of ColorClan." She flicked her tail for the cream tom and the torbie she-cat to come forward. "Stempaw, Littlepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend ColorClan, even if it costs you your lives?" Stempaw, the cream tom, was the only one to reply. "We do." Wishstar looked over at Littlepaw, the torbie she-cat, and Stempaw added, "She's deaf. I'm her translator and the only one who can really communicate with her." The lavender-tinted silver and white she-cat sighed. "Very well. Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Stempaw, you are now Stembreeze. StarClan honors your enthusiasm and faith. Littlepaw, you are now Littlewing. StarClan honors your determination and initiative. We welcome you both as full warriors of ColorClan. Heavenkit and Songkit, please step forward." The two kits stepped forward. "There is no real ceremony for adding new kits to the Clan, so we welcome you two as kits of ColorClan. Mothfur will care for you until you are apprentice age." The cats of ColorClan cheered, "Lycorisbreeze! Rosedawn! Stembreeze! Littlewing! Heavenkit! Songkit!" "ColorClan dismissed!" yowled Wishstar as she leapt off the Color Ledge and padded back into her den. Anidala and Shipper! c: 19:01, August 7, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Wishstar may I speak with you?", said Whitesong (sorry for writing on your rp i am new) --Whitesong ---- (It's fine. In fact, you're supposed to RP here. Just a bit of advice: Before you post, place 4 -'s below the previous RP, and sign your posts with 4 ~'s. That way we can differentiate the RPs.) The lavender-tinted silver and white she-cat turned around. "What is it, Whitesong?" she asked. Anidala and Shipper! c: 23:07, August 7, 2014 (UTC) ---- Redpaw walked into the apprentices den. 00:46, August 8, 2014 (UTC) ---- "May I mentor one of the kits when he/she is apprentied." Asked Whitesong ~Whitesong ---- "It's a possibility. I'll think about it." Anidala and Shipper! c: 01:51, August 8, 2014 (UTC) ---- Whitesong runs to the border to look for the moon, but is attacked by cats. Whitesong yelled loudly so the clan would hear "Help me!!!", yowled Whitesong. Whitesong had her eyes closed, opened them in a flash and belly raked the one that pinned her and ran to camp with a bleeding shoulder and crying. She went to see Yellowheart. "Y-Yellowheart I am very sorry to bother but-" said Whitesong as she showed her shoulder wound and still crying. Whitesong fainted and fell on Yellowheart.~~ Whitesong Whitesong got up and said sorry to Yellowheart and she walked to the middle clearing and sang in a pretty voice part of her song which was A Thousand Years by: Christina Perri One step cloooooooser I have died waiting for you Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years And i'll love you for a thousand more Whitesong sang only that part and went to the warriors den to find everyone asleep and went asleep next to Stembreeze mumbling her song when she finished his had a nightmare and started to cry in her sleep also hoping Stembreeze didn't hear her cry Brownpaw was a bit weirded out by what happened to Whitesong, as attacks were very rare. She didn't have the scent of MonochromeClan cats on her, which likely meant she was attacked by rogues. While she was unconscious, he had patched up her shoulder. It wasn't that large of a wound, but the bleeding had to be stopped. .::. Stembreeze did hear Whitesong crying, as he was a very light sleeper. He wasn't upset, but he did become a bit worried. "Whitesong?" he whispered as he gently prodded a paw at her. "Are you okay?" Anidala and Shipper! c: 12:09, August 8, 2014 (UTC) ---- (sorry but i had to) (anime sweatdrop)"Yeah I am just upset thats all." Smiling Whitesong and walked out of the warriors den to find a kit at Wishstar's den "Ummm...... Wishstar come here." Said Whitesong nervously~ Whitesong ---- (It's fine.) Wishstar groggily padded out of her den. "What?" she huffed, tired. She then noticed the cat just outside of her den. "What's this kit doing here?" Anidala and Shipper! c: 14:03, August 8, 2014 (UTC) ---- "I don't know, but she has no scent of any MonochromeClan cat.", said Whitesong. "She looks over 6 moons though." Said Whitesong. "May we let her stay if she can I mentor her And sorry for waking you up Wishstar." Said Whitesong. ---- "I'll perform the ceremony tomorrow," she mewed, turning around and heading into her den. She beckoned for the kit to follow her. "You'll stay with me tonight. Whitesong, go back to the warriors' den and sleep." Anidala and Shipper! c: 15:45, August 8, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Yes Wishstar." Said Whitesong as she went to the warriors' den She quietly went to her nest and try to go to sleep But she couldn't so she sang very pretty and quiet (its A thousand years and the part she sang outside) One step cloooooooser I have died waiting for you Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years And i'll love you for a thousand more Before she sang the rest she fell asleep also hoping Stembreeze didn't hear her sing due to shyness Stembreeze was still awake, so he did hear her; however, he decided not to mention it to her. Wishstar curled up in her nest, making sure the kit was next to her, and fell back asleep. Anidala and Shipper! c: 20:05, August 8, 2014 (UTC) ---- Whitesong had a nightmare. "No!", she yelled and quickly lifted her head. Her dream was a giant attack With two clans formed as one and ColorClan fell apart. ~Whitesong Camelliawish and Mysteryheart couldn't sleep. Both sat up around the same time and looked at each other. "You cannot sleep either, Mysteryheart?" she whispered to him. The black tabby nodded. "Then shall we head out for a walk." The two of them quietly crept out of the warriors' den, slipped out of camp, and headed towards the MorningClan border. As they got closer, it became significantly lighter. The two cats actually had to squint to continue moving on. (Will be continued on MorningClan, and that's how MorningClan comes into this.) Anidala and Shipper! c: 00:33, August 9, 2014 (UTC) ---- Whitesong saw them leave. "Stembreeze are you awake?" Whispered Whitesong. Whitesong went over to Firedusk. "Firedusk." Whispered Whitesong. "Its about Mysteryheart and Camelliawish." ~ Whitesong Stembreeze nodded. "What's wrong, Whitesong?" he asked. Firedusk just growled at her, "Go back to sleep, Whitesong. You can tell me in the morning." (If there's one thing he hates more than monochrome cats and the rebellion against Wishstar, it's being woken up.) Anidala and Shipper! c: 12:37, August 9, 2014 (UTC) ---- "I saw Mysteryheart and Camelliawish leave and say something about MorningClan.", said Whitesong--Whitesong (talk) 16:35, August 9, 2014 (UTC)Whitesong ---- "Um, Whitesong," Stembreeze mewed, "I heard them, and they said nothing about MorningClan. They couldn't sleep, so I'm sure they went out for a walk or something." "What he said," hissed Firedusk, trying to go back to sleep. "We'll deal with it in the morning. Now, for the love of StarClan, GO BACK TO SLEEP!" He didn't yell the last bit; he was ticked off at being woken up in the middle of the night and was trying to get his point across. Anidala and Shipper! c: 17:22, August 9, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Sorry, I just think its a little odd." Said Whitesong falling asleep. --Whitesong (talk) 18:08, August 9, 2014 (UTC)Whitesong Before falling asleep again, Stembreeze muttered, "Taking a walk tends to be a good way to combat insomnia." Anidala and Shipper! c: 18:55, August 9, 2014 (UTC) ---- Whitesong fell fast asleep. Whitesong heard in her dream saying you are one of the three. She also wondered who told her where they were, too. --Whitesong (talk) 18:59, August 9, 2014 (UTC)Whitesong ---- (What are you meaning Whitesong is one of the three? I never said there would be a prophecy here or anything. Brownpaw's receiving this vision because StarClan wants him aware that there will be a huge battle within ColorClan, and that it and MonochromeClan will fuse together into HarmonyClan.) Brownpaw, curled up in his nest, had a dream of a battle raging in ColorClan camp. There were a lot of cats, of varying colors and shades, though he was unable to distinguish all of them. He's pretty sure he saw Mothfur in the nursery with her kits, Mysteryheart and Wishstar fighting, at least one cat from MorningClan (he was pretty sure it was Poppyfeather or Opalsparkle, but couldn't entirely be sure) and what looked like Ironstar of MonochromeClan. Three Clans will fight for fairness. Only the Morning Harmony will remain. He could hear what sounded like an omen as the battle raged on. Brownpaw assumed Morning referred to MorningClan, but what the heck could Harmony refer to? Whatever happened, ColorClan and MonochromeClan would no longer exist! This fact scared him awake, where he could see a few light streaks in the pre-dawn sky. Anidala and Shipper! c: 18:15, August 10, 2014 (UTC) ---- (Sorry) Whitesong was always up at this time and was in the clearing wondering who told her that she was one of the three --Whitesong (talk) 21:44, August 10, 2014 (UTC)Whitesong ---- (It's okay, I didn't mean to sound rude or harsh. Next time, just ask if you want to include a prophecy or something.) Littlewing awoke early and noticed that both Mysteryheart and Camelliawish were gone. She rolled her eyes at their empty nests, flicking her tail a bit, and wondered where they could have gone. Welcome to Hell! Mephistopheles 14:16, September 27, 2014 (UTC) ---- Upon awakening, Mothfur could tell that her kits would be coming. Fearful that one of them would end up black or white like Mysteryheart, she decided to find Brownpaw and have her kits near the MonochromeClan border so Wishstar wouldn't find out if there were monochrome kits. .::. "Last one, Mothfur," the small tabby tom encouraged. Panting, the light golden she-cat pushed, and out slid a small white tom--the only monochrome kit in the litter of three. Brownpaw's bright blue eyes widened when he saw the last kit. "That's why you didn't want to kit in the camp," he whispered. Mothfur nodded as the brown tabby picked him up as a MonochromeClan patrol came by. "You!" hissed Steelshine. "Why are you here?!" "Relax, Steelshine," Soulfeather replied. "They're not here to invade or anything. I mean, they have a queen and newborn kits with them." "About that," Mothfur began, "we need you guys to take Nearkit back with you. My mate is monochrome, and if Wishstar finds out that one of our kits is monochrome, she's going to exile him and Nearkit." Nearkit was the first thing that came to mind when she saw him. Soulfeather nodded. "Anything to help out an old Clanmate," he replied, gently taking the mewling kit by his scruff. "Rosewater can care for him," Steelshine replied before she left. Mothfur smiled. .::. "Why did you leave camp when you were so close to kitting?!" Wishstar demanded. Mothfur answered, "I thought they weren't due for another half-moon. I guess I was wrong. Besides, Brownpaw was there to help me through it, and my two kits are okay." Not entirely believing her, Wishstar huffed and turned away. "Don't pull a stunt like that again." Residential Shipping TrashDarth Maul x Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan x Elsa, , , Dovewing x Briarlight 02:01, November 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- (Whitesong is british) "Good morning, Mothfur, how are you?" Whitesong meowed (she knew Mothfur kitted). "Wishstar, when is the ceremony?" Asked Whitesong. (All she said was british) --I'm with Kisshu/Dren (talk) 02:08, November 18, 2014 (UTC)I'm with Kisshu/Dren ---- "Good morning, Whitesong," replied Mothfur. "I'm fine this morning, and so are my new kits, Mellowkit and Searchkit." "I was actually about to get to the ceremony, Whitesong," Wishstar replied as she lept onto the Color Ledge. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Color Ledge for a Clan meeting!" she yowled, motioning the cat Whitesong had brought to her last night to join as well. Residential Shipping TrashDarth Maul x Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan x Elsa, , , Dovewing x Briarlight 12:19, November 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Congrats Mothfur!", meowed Whitesong. Whitesong went and sat below Color Ledge. --I'm with Kisshu/Dren (talk) 12:42, November 18, 2014 (UTC)I'm with Kisshu/Dren ---- "Thank you," the golden she-cat replied, taking her seat below the Color Ledge. Once most/all of the cats were sitting, Wishstar remained, "Last night, this young cat was found in ColorClan camp by Whitesong. Young one, do you have a name?" Residential Shipping TrashDarth Maul x Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan x Elsa, , , Dovewing x Briarlight 13:34, November 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- The kit shook her head. "I don't remember. I was nearly killed by a cat." Mewed the kit. "Darn you Blood." Whispered Whitesong super quietly --I'm with Kisshu/Dren (talk) 23:07, November 18, 2014 (UTC)I'm with Kisshu/Dren ---- "Then from this day on," began Wishstar, "until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Crystalpaw. Whitesong, I believe you are ready to take on an apprentice. I trust that you will pass on your loyalty and warmth to Crystalpaw, as well as everything you know." 16:30, December 23, 2014 (UTC) ---- Whitesong nodded and Crystalpaw's eyes were filled with happiness. --I'm with Kisshu/Dren (talk) 04:28, February 4, 2015 (UTC)Whitesong Mothfur smiled, padding back into the nursery to check on her kits. "Why are they so tiny?" Heavenkit asked her when she entered. The golden tabby smiled. "They were just born today. At one point, you were that little, Heavenkit." "Really? I don't believe it," added Songkit, padding over to Mellowkit and Searchkit. "Well, it's true. But it won't be too long before they're as big as you two." Searchkit stretched and yawned, batting at the air with her one white paw. 13:10, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Clans owned by Luna Category:Category:Clans ---- Whitesong touched noses with Crystalpaw. She then seen Blood...her old leader.... "Crystalpaw, get as many warriors as you can get!" "Right away, Whitesong!" she ran to the warriors den. Whitesong growls at Blood with her claws unsheathed. ~ Whitesong